Ge 10/kjv
: }|1| 10:1 Now these are the generations of the sons of Noah, Shem, Ham, and Japheth: and unto them were sons born after the flood. }} : }|2| 10:2 The sons of Japheth; Gomer, and Magog, and Madai, and Javan, and Tubal, and Meshech, and Tiras. }} : }|3| 10:3 And the sons of Gomer; Ashkenaz, and Riphath, and Togarmah. }} : }|4| 10:4 And the sons of Javan; Elishah, and Tarshish, Kittim, and Dodanim. }} : }|5| 10:5 By these were the isles of the Gentiles divided in their lands; every one after his tongue, after their families, in their nations. }} : }|6| 10:6 And the sons of Ham; Cush, and Mizraim, and Phut, and Canaan. }} : }|7| 10:7 And the sons of Cush; Seba, and Havilah, and Sabtah, and Raamah, and Sabtechah: and the sons of Raamah; Sheba, and Dedan. }} : }|8| 10:8 And Cush begat Nimrod: he began to be a mighty one in the earth. }} : }|9| 10:9 He was a mighty hunter before the LORD: wherefore it is said, Even as Nimrod the mighty hunter before the LORD. }} : }|10| 10:10 And the beginning of his kingdom was Babel, and Erech, and Accad, and Calneh, in the land of Shinar. }} : }|11| 10:11 Out of that land went forth Asshur, and builded Nineveh, and the city Rehoboth, and Calah, }} : }|12| 10:12 And Resen between Nineveh and Calah: the same is a great city. }} : }|13| 10:13 And Mizraim begat Ludim, and Anamim, and Lehabim, and Naphtuhim, }} : }|14| 10:14 And Pathrusim, and Casluhim, (out of whom came Philistim,) and Caphtorim. }} : }|15| 10:15 And Canaan begat Sidon his first born, and Heth, }} : }|16| 10:16 And the Jebusite, and the Amorite, and the Girgasite, }} : }|17| 10:17 And the Hivite, and the Arkite, and the Sinite, }} : }|18| 10:18 And the Arvadite, and the Zemarite, and the Hamathite: and afterward were the families of the Canaanites spread abroad. }} : }|19| 10:19 And the border of the Canaanites was from Sidon, as thou comest to Gerar, unto Gaza; as thou goest, unto Sodom, and Gomorrah, and Admah, and Zeboim, even unto Lasha. }} : }|20| 10:20 These are the sons of Ham, after their families, after their tongues, in their countries, and in their nations. }} : }|21| 10:21 Unto Shem also, the father of all the children of Eber, the brother of Japheth the elder, even to him were children born. }} : }|22| 10:22 The children of Shem; Elam, and Asshur, and Arphaxad, and Lud, and Aram. }} : }|23| 10:23 And the children of Aram; Uz, and Hul, and Gether, and Mash. }} : }|24| 10:24 And Arphaxad begat Salah; and Salah begat Eber. }} : }|25| 10:25 And unto Eber were born two sons: the name of one was Peleg; for in his days was the earth divided; and his brother's name was Joktan. }} : }|26| 10:26 And Joktan begat Almodad, and Sheleph, and Hazarmaveth, and Jerah, }} : }|27| 10:27 And Hadoram, and Uzal, and Diklah, }} : }|28| 10:28 And Obal, and Abimael, and Sheba, }} : }|29| 10:29 And Ophir, and Havilah, and Jobab: all these were the sons of Joktan. }} : }|30| 10:30 And their dwelling was from Mesha, as thou goest unto Sephar a mount of the east. }} : }|31| 10:31 These are the sons of Shem, after their families, after their tongues, in their lands, after their nations. }} : }|32| 10:32 These are the families of the sons of Noah, after their generations, in their nations: and by these were the nations divided in the earth after the flood. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *